you're just a dream
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Penelope longs to be a real lawyer, but working for Audrey isn't exactly the most enjoyable of work, especially when she barely knows Penelope exists. / Lawyer!au & Soulmate!au


**you're just a dream**

"Penny, are you writing this down?"

Penelope sighs and grits her teeth as she refrains from rolling her eyes. Of course, she's making notes on what the client is saying; it's her job to. Not that Audrey ever takes notice of that fact. In all honesty, Penelope is surprised Audrey knows her name as the older woman never seems to notice she's there.

"Yes, boss."

She cringes almost as soon as the words leave her lips. Their relationship isn't supposed to be a boss and her employee, Audrey is supposed to be mentoring Penelope while she waits for her exam results. Calling Audrey 'boss' just gives her more and more reason to forget that Penelope exists. And, well, being in love with the boss is never a good idea, but if they're on more of an even footing…

"The bank really is a beautiful building," Audrey is saying.

Penelope hasn't taken much notice of the building, focusing instead on writing down everything the bank manager has been saying about the case, but Audrey is right; the work that must have gone into designing is astonishing. Gringotts Bank is the single most impressive building Penelope has ever set foot in. The architecture alone is breathtaking; high ceilings, marble floors, Tudor arches, and exposed beams. But it's the more intricate details that catch Penelope's eye; the glass chandeliers, the hints of gold expertly crafted into every piece of furniture, the crisp lines.

"What do you think, Penny?"

Penelope is snapped back to the present by Audrey's voice. She hadn't expected Audrey to actually ask her a question. "I'm sorry?"

Audrey rolls her eyes at the bank manager as if to say ' _assistants_ ' and Penelope isn't sure she liked it.

"I was asking what you think of the case. Is it worth pressing charges?" At Penelope's confused look she adds, "Well, aren't you supposed to be training to become a real lawyer one day? Think of this as your first challenge."

"I think Mr Sickle is well within his rights to press charges. The break-in was clearly orchestrated by the security company, and we have evidence that your head of security was the only person in the building when it happened. It should hold up very well in court should it get that far."

Audrey nods. "Very well. Mr Sickle, I shall arrange a meeting with the security company to be held in our building in the hopes of settling this civilly. I'm sure you don't want to go through the hassle of a court case if you can help it."

* * *

 _Penelope rubs her temples and almost instantly slender arms are being wrapped around her waist. She relaxes into the embrace, a smile flickering across her face._

" _What's wrong, love?" Audrey asks, moving Penelope's long, blonde hair aside so she can rest her head on Penelope's shoulder._

" _Work," Penelope says with a sigh. "I just wish you'd stop treating me like I'm so far beneath you. It—" Penelope's voice cracks as she tries to hold back tears. "It's just so hard admiring you the way I do and then being treated like I'm nothing."_

 _Audrey spins Penelope round so they're facing each other and then cups Penelope's face in her hands. "I know. I hate that it happens too, but you know neither of us can remember this when we wake up. I wish I could remember that you're my soulmate, I really do, but no matter how hard I try, you're just a blur to me."_

 _Penelope smiles sadly. She knows Audrey is telling the truth because the same thing happens to her, has always happened. Each night, in Penelope's dreams, she and Audrey meet. They spend time together and, little by little, they fall in love. Of course, they do — they're soulmates. When Penelope wakes up, however, Audrey's face is blurry and the memory of the events that happened in her dreams is patchy at best. She goes to work and spends all day with Audrey as the boss who doesn't see her, and who Penelope has a crush on anyway._

" _Come," Audrey says, grabbing Penelope's hand and pulling her to the bed behind them. "Let's give ourselves something to remember when we wake up."_

* * *

The following day is a busy one for everyone in the office. Audrey is running around making phone calls while everyone else is handling the paperwork and emails, all to set up the meeting with D&E Security as quickly as possible. That means Penelope's busy fetching coffee and taking the paperwork to the copier — nothing important. She wishes she could do more. In fact, she knows she could do more, but as she's only a mentee with little experience, she goes unnoticed by the people who are paid to be in the office.

Audrey is on the phone when Penelope enters her office, coffee grasped tightly in her hand.

"Hello, I'm calling from Auror Lawyers on behalf of Gringotts Bank about the break-in that happened last week."

Penelope sets the coffee down on the desk and is about to leave when some paper on the desk catches her eye. Scanning the contents quickly, she realises it's the security log from the bank — the one that records the fingerprints of everyone who enters the vaults. It turns out that the head of security, Mr Malfoy, was the last person to enter the vault that had been cleared out.

"Yes, we would like to arrange a meeting to settle the matter out of court in a civilised manner."

Waving her arms, Penelope tries to catch Audrey's attention to ask where the document came from. She doesn't notice, though. Instead, Audrey just swings her deep auburn hair over her shoulder and continues to pace the room as she listens to whatever the person on the other end of the phone is saying.

"Excellent!" Audrey exclaims, and a dazzling smile rests on her face. Penelope can feel her heart melting — it really is a beautiful sight when Audrey smiles. "Tomorrow at one o'clock it is."

Audrey hangs up the phone and it's only then that she notices Penelope in the room.

"Oh, Penny! Perfect timing. Be a dear and tell everyone that the meeting with D&E Security will be tomorrow at one o'clock in conference room 2, will you?"

Penelope nods and walks out the door, mentally cursing herself that she didn't ask about the papers on Audrey's desk sooner.

 _Oh well,_ Penelope thinks. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

* * *

 _Penelope laces her fingers through Audrey's as they stare up at the stars, searching for constellations they know. Her favourite constellation is Gemini — her zodiac sign — but Penelope can never find it._

" _I wish we could do this in real life," Penelope says after a while. "I love being here with you, but there's something to be said about spending time together like this in the real world."_

 _Audrey doesn't respond and Penelope falls silent again. It isn't an awkward silence, not like it is at work. Here, Penelope is comfortable by Audrey's side and the two can remain in silence for hours, taking comfort in the physical contact they always share._

* * *

The meeting with D&E Security goes surprisingly smoothly. Penelope is surprised she's allowed into the meeting since she isn't officially one of the lawyers on the case, but Audrey has her taking minutes so Penelope is allowed to attend. The only fault comes when Mr Sickle presents the settlement fee he wishes the company to pay back to the bank and the owner of the company, Mr Riddle, laughs in his face.

"I'm not sure what you were expecting, Mr Sickle," Mr Riddle says, his voice full of entitlement, "but you won't be receiving any kind of payment from me."

Penelope's mouth almost drops open in shock. If he's not here to pay up, Penelope can't imagine why Mr Riddle would have agreed to show up.

Audrey obviously has the same thought because a second later she asks, "So why are you here then, Mr Riddle?"

He shrugs. "I wanted to see who I was facing for myself before the big day. I'm assuming this will be going to court?" Although it's spoken as though it's a question, Penelope can tell that Mr Riddle didn't intend for it to be.

* * *

" _How are you feeling?" Audrey asks before taking a bite of her pasta._

 _Today, they're in a quaint little Italian restaurant. Penelope wonders if it's based on a real place Audrey has been to because Penelope certainly doesn't remember being here before._

" _Nervous," Penelope tells her. "I can't believe you've let me take lead on the court case."_

 _Audrey laughs. "If I know me, it wasn't done out of kindness. It's a test, and one you definitely need to pass if you want to earn my respect. If it's easier for you, though, just think of it as a promotion."_

 _Penelope smiles. The advice does actually help. Of course, she isn't thrilled about the double meaning of her being allowed to take the opportunity, but she knows she can't let the pressure get to her if she wants to succeed in the business._

 _The food is lovely, but it's all over too soon and Penelope can already feel herself fading from the dream world as her body wakes up. She wishes she could spend more time here, more time in a place where Audrey knows they're meant to be together, but she can't fight the world of the living any longer._

 _Before she wakes up, though, Penelope manages to say, "I just wish I could remember your face."_

* * *

When Penelope wakes up, she can. She isn't sure why or how it has happened, but as she blinks awake, the memory of her dream is sitting there in her brain as clear as day.

Audrey, the woman Penelope has been in love with for the past year, is her soulmate.

The thought fills her with joy as she pulls out her best suit and gets ready for the biggest day of her career.

It isn't until she's in the car on the way to work that she wonders if Audrey will remember too.

Suddenly, the day has got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,713.

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Hogwarts;  
Assignment 2 – Ancient Runes; **__Task 3 – Write about someone who feels invisible  
_ _ **Insane House Challenge;**_ _107\. (pairing) Audrey/Penelope  
_ _ **365 Prompts;**_ _171\. (job) lawyer  
_ _ **Seasonal – Days of the Year;**_ _Smile Power Day – Write about someone thinking their crush's smile is their best feature  
_ _ **Seasonal – Shay's Musical Challenge;**_ _Spongebob the Musical – Write about someone who never feels special  
_ _ **Writing Club – Sophie's Shelf;**_ _16\. Penelope/Audrey  
_ _ **Writing Club – Angel's Arcade;  
Sophie's Tearoom; **__Caramelised Passion Fruit and Lemon Tart – (location) Gringotts Bank  
_ _ **Romance Awareness;**_ _Day 9 – You dream about your soulmate every night, but when you wake up you never remember their face  
_ _ **Auction;**_ _(pairing type) femslash  
_ _ **Amazing Women;**_ _5\. Lawyer!au_

 _ **HPFC;  
Build A Zoo – Orangutans; **__Enclosure – (location) Gringotts  
_ _ **Pairing Diversity;**_ _Penelope/Audrey, suit  
_ _ **Character Diversity;**_ _Penelope, experience_


End file.
